


Glisser

by Sandandsea_1



Series: The Rite of Movement [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandandsea_1/pseuds/Sandandsea_1
Summary: After an unexpected gap year after her Sixth Year, Hermione Granger has just transferred from Beauxbatons Ballet Academy to Hogwarts School of Dance for her final year. They just met so why does it seem like her Improv teacher, Professor Bellatrix Black has it in for her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: The Rite of Movement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035135
Kudos: 23





	Glisser

**Author's Note:**

> I went on and decided to continue this. I'm going for a 7-part series.   
> No betas were harmed in the making of this story. They were not consulted.

_Glisser (v) – French – to glide, to slip; to move in a smooth continuous motion, quickly and quietly. One of the seven movements of ballet. ___

__Bellatrix Black, professor of Improvisation at Hogwarts School of Dance was without a doubt hung over; not stumbling over her feet hungover; she was still graceful moving over the slippery courtyard pavers, but she could tell that her tolerance for bullshit would be lower today than usual. “Not that anyone else would be able to tell the difference,” Bella muttered under her breath feeling the heat from the large travel mug of coffee seeping into her fingers through the thin gloves she wore. She ignored the looks and wide berth that a few students and staff gave as they passed._ _

__Bella knew that she was notorious for not being very sociable. It was a reputation that she had crafted and nurtured as Professor Black so that she could ‘ignore’ social tact when confronted with something she thought was stupidly ridiculous. Besides, people and all their drama tended to exhaust her. She was so not into that shit._ _

__Dark twisting curls slipped from beneath her emerald green hat to tangle with her eyelashes. She pushed them back into the warm safety of the oversized beanie and wrapped the matching scarf, a gift from her niece, more closely around her neck. Searching the snow dusted courtyard for a usable bench upon which to sit, she was grateful for the large, dark sunglasses that covered her eyes against the glare of the snow._ _

__Winter Break was ending this evening with the welcoming of new first years to the elite boarding school. A few older students were getting a jump on moving their things back into their dorm rooms and most of the other professors had already moved back in and were working on finishing up their spring semester lesson plans. Bella was glad that she had decided to stay on campus this year through most of the winter break this year to complete lesson plans, it allowed her to completely relax the last two weeks of break so that she could celebrate Christmas and New Year’s Eve with her sisters and their families._ _

__Bella pushed the sunglasses up higher on the bridge of her nose before taking a sip of coffee from her mug. She grimaced at the taste but swallowed the dark, bitter liquid without bitching about it too much. Afterall, if she hadn’t drunk so much last night, then she wouldn’t have woken up puking this morning. She shuddered at the memory and took another sip._ _

__Her last night of freedom had been spent on a trip to downtown London, catching up with a pair of girlfriends that she hadn’t seen or spoken to all semester. The three of them had hit several of London’s hottest nightclubs dancing and getting thoroughly plastered; it was great. The hangover that had followed, not so much._ _

__Finally finding a bench along her path that was mostly free of snow, Bella brushed off the remainder and sat down, pulling out a book that she had chosen from her personal library. She could feel the cold and damp of the wood seep into her, but she was quite content to sit and drink her coffee and read in relative peace and quiet. She knew that if she went to her office to try to read that people, mostly her co-workers, would drop by all day. Maybe to say ‘hi’, perhaps to bug her about something else, who knew. She didn’t want to chance it._ _

__Eventually, giggles coming from somewhere behind her, pulled Bella’s attention from her book. She twisted and turned in her seat looking for the voices finally spotting her nephew and his friends leaning on the upper floor courtyard handrail behind. Frowning, she called up to her nephew, “Draco."_ _

__The laughter abruptly stopped among the group. It was followed by a series of mild cursing and muttering before the blond teen she was addressing spoke up, “Yes, Aunt Bella?”_ _

__“What are you three up to?” She included the other two boys who obviously were in on whatever foolishness was about to happen._ _

__“What?” Draco exclaimed unconvincingly, “Nothing!”_ _

__“Uh-huh,” Bella drawled, she lowered her sunglasses briefly and eyed them. “Don’t let me catch you doing anything this year,” she warned. Bella was about 70% sure that she had already caught them at something, but since school wouldn’t officially start until 6pm that evening, she was willing to let this one pass. “Why don’t you three head off, before whatever you have planned happens. I don’t feel like dealing with the fall out.”_ _

__“Okay, Aunt Bella,” Draco replied, casually._ _

__“The same goes for you, Boys,” she said to the two young men walking away with her nephew. “I don’t want to catch you.”_ _

__“Yes, Aunt Bella,” the two parroted, sweetly. Bella glared and the three of them ran off laughing._ _

__Across the courtyard, a yelp drew her attention away from their retreating backs to see what looked like one of the older students fall on her ass on one of the pathways. The student wasn’t anyone Bella immediately recognized but knew that the three idiots that she sent off moments probably had something to do with the accident. She began to stand to offer help, but already could see others helping the student to her feet._ _

__Unfortunately, it looked like the girl had managed to fall right into a partly melted puddle and now the golden champagne colored pea coat was a mess. The girl attempted to brush the mud off the coat. Seeing that it was a lost cause currently, she pulled off her red knit cap in frustration. Long wild, chestnut curls sprung loose around her head._ _

__Luna Lovegood walked up to the taller girl and squatted to pick up the books laying all over the ground. Bella watched the girl study her hat for a moment and then apparently say something to Luna. Then the girl pushed her cap back on her head before taking back her books and walking off in step with Luna._ _

__Bella took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. It was cold. Oh well, she thought, time to head inside, I guess. Standing, Bella walked in the opposite direction of the two students._ _


End file.
